Celestial Abyss
The Celestial Abyss is a super-weapon created by Flinch. Yan-Sumos Fifty years before the show's current timeline, the Wizards of Yan were fighting the Ethos in the siege of Yan-Sumos. The Celestial Abyss was designed to banish the Ethos to the Dark Realm. However, due to Mel's interference in the past, the device was frozen and in the Ethos' hands. With some help from Erik in the future, the device was recovered and a younger Brackus used the Celestial Abyss to banish the Ethos. The Five Icons The Celestial Abyss was then broken up into five pieces that would later be known as the Five Icons of Yan. Each Icon was hidden by a Wizard of Yan so no evil can ever re-assemble it and use it, and the hiding places were never disclosed. The Orb of Ogama-Yan was meant to be the sole means of finding the five Icons. The Ethos wanted the Icons to re-open a portal to the Dark Realm, letting them to merge both realms together. Meanwhile, the Defenders wanted the Icons to re-seal the Ethos in the Dark Realm, as four escaped into RaDos. Although Malco maintained possession of the Orb, the Defenders were given the Wizard Stones by Mel's Grandmother. These stones allowed the Defenders to receive visions of the locations to each Icon. Locations The first Icon was hidden in the Tomb of Yan-Mara, placed on a pedestal amongst decoy Icons. If a decoy Icon was moved it would awaken the Desiccator, the monster waiting underneath the Tomb's floor. The Defenders were taken there by Von Faustien, only to find Lady K'tahsh waiting for them. The second Icon was hidden in an underground settlement under the Karmakian Tar Sands. The settlers believed the Icon was a sacred relic and the secret to allowing life underground, referring to it as "The Source". Out of all the families, Geo and Mata were the only ones to still live underground. The Defenders stumbled onto the settlement and attempted to take the Icon, but were ambushed by Kor-Yinan. The third Icon was hidden in the Ogama-Gor prison, in a secret underground tunnel where the Raath-Marak was incarcerated. The Wizards used their power to seal the monster behind a locked gate, and placed the Icon on it. Yaltuk gave Erik the key to open the gate. He used the primordial sigils to subdue the Raath-Marak, but was overcome by its power. Kara took over for her brother, defeating the beast and sacrificing herself. The fourth Icon was hidden in the Pinnacle, placed on a pedestal in a room full of mirrors. The Defenders were again ambushed by Kor-Yinan, but he was distracted enough to let Rion slip into the Pinnacle. As he entered the hall of mirrors, he sees his true self, his Ethos form, in the mirror. It jumps out and attacks him, allowing Kor to take the Icon. He told Rion that if they wanted the Icon, Mel must face him in the Spell Zone. The fifth Icon was hidden on RaDos Prime, in the Temple of the Great Creator. The Defenders entered the Spell Zone to be attacked by the Cultists, who stopped once they realized Seth had the portal key. They invite the Defenders into their Wizard Tower, and upon inputting the portal key are teleported to RaDos Prime. The Cultists intended to sacrifice the Defenders, but they manage to escape and get back to RaDos. Gallery CelestialAbyss (2).png|The first Icon. CelestialAbyss (3).png|The second Icon. CelestialAbyss (4).png|The third Icon. CelestialAbyss (5).png|The fourth Icon. CelestialAbyss (6).png|The fifth Icon. Category:Technology